womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dame Darcy
Dame Darcy (born June 19, 1971) is an alternative cartoonist."Dame Darcy turns a new page with her stylized graphic novel, 'Frightful Fairytales.'" Los Angeles Times, 21 November 2002 Her comic book, Meat Cake, has been published by Fantagraphics since 1993. Darcy has also released several graphic novels, Frightful Fairytales, Dame Darcy's Meat Cake Compilation, The Illustrated Jane Eyre,Weiland, Jonah. [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=7864 "Dame Darcy on The Illustrated Jane Eyre,"] Comic Book Resources (August 15, 2006). Dollerium (Presspop, 2007), Comic Book Tattoo, and Gasoline (Merrell Publishers, 2008). Biography Dame Darcy is known worldwide as an illustrator, writer, fine artist, musician, filmmaker, and animator. She has worked with writers Alan Moore, Poppy Z. Brite, and Trina Robbins, and fashion designers Anna Sui, Jared Gold, CWC, and Coi Girl Magic, among others. Presently on her 18th issue (and counting) of Meat Cake, her long standing comic book title published by Fantagraphics. She has also released several graphic novels, Frightful Fairy Tales (published by Ten Speed Press 2002), Dame Darcy's Meatcake Compilation (Fantagraphics Books 2003) The Illustrated Jane Eyre (Putnam Penguin USA 2006) Dollerium Book and DVD (Presspop, Tokyo 2007) and Comic Book Tattoo, a comic compilation illustrating the songs of Tori Amos (Image comics 2008) among other compilations. Her graphic novel Gasoline ''(Merrell, London 2008) has an accompanying music release by her current band, Death By Doll on Emperor Penguin Records also entitled Gasoline. ''Meat Cake has been compiles in a series of graphic novels (Fantagraphics 2010), including a forward by Margaret Cho and a story written by Alan Moore. In 2010, Marvel Comics hired Darcy to write Fairy-Tales using the characters from Fantastic Four. She and her partners from We Shadow Forth, are developing an online game, "Paper Doll Dreams", based on the characters from Meatcake. She is also working on illustrated children's books, The Salt Maiden, and the Isabelle series (Isabelle Red Riding Hood, Isabelle In Wonderland, and Isabelle and The Three Bears), as well as a new graphic novel based in pagan 4th century A.D. drawn entirely in the style of stained glass windows entitled Gold Leaf, and an online comic book series The Exorsisters. Dame Darcy's new graphic novel project is Handbook for Hot Witches, to be published by Holt in 2012. Her paintings/illustrations are currently represented by Sloan Fine Art in New York City. Her self publishing company, fine art, events, commissions, video blogs and all other multimedia can be seen and acquired at her official site, where she can be contacted directly. Bibliography *''Handbook For Hot Witche''s, Holt NYC, Oct 2012 *''The Graphic Canon: The Definitive Anthology of the World’s Greatest Literature Through Comics, "Alice In Wonderland", 7 Stories Press, 2011 *''Fantastic Four: Fairy-Tale''s, Marvel Comics, December 2010 *''Meatcake Compilation, Fantagraphics Books, 2010 *''Dark Stars Rising'', Headpress UK, 2010 *"The Penalty of Hope" Poems by Vincent D. Dominion, Illustrated by Dame Darcy, 2010 *''Gasoline, Merrell Books UK, 2008 *''Comic Book Tattoo, Image Comics, 2008 *''The Illustrated Jane Eyre, Putnam Penguin, 2006 *''Dollerium (with DVD), Press Pop, 2007 *''Meat Cake'' #1-17 & continuing, Fantagraphics Books, 1991–Present *''Meat Cake Compilation'', Fantagraphics, 2003 *''Frightful Fairy Tales'', Ten Speed Press, 2002 *''Tomorrow Stories'': "Cobweb", DC/Wildstorm, 2000 *''Spin The Bottle'', (written by Justine Brown), 2007 *''Blythe Doll Book, Hasbro/CWC, 2006 *''In The Garden of Poisonous Flowers, Subterranean Press, 2002 *''Lost Souls'' (written by Poppy Z. Brite), 1999 *''Big Book of Grimm'', DC Comics, 1998 *''Roller Derby the Book'' (illustrations), Feral House, 1996. *''Dancing Queen'' (illustrations), Henry Holt, 1998 *''Doll House Book'', Finnegan, 2000. *''Media Vaca'', 2002 *''Funeral Party I and II'', Shade Rupe, 1995-1999 *''A Girl’s Guide to Taking Over the World'', St. Martin's Press, 1998 *''Broken Noses and Metempsychoses (illustrations), poetry by Michael Carter, 1998 *Bust Magazine, Comics contributed 1999 *Suture, 1999. *Women's Herstory in Comics, edited by ''Trina Robbins, 1998 *Twisted Sisters, Volume 2, Kitchen Sink Press, 1995 *Diva, 1992 Discography *"Are You Afraid to Die" Cassette -'Nuff Sed Records (1992) Individually hand tinted limited edition book with lyrics and illustrations *"Mexican Crawling Poppy Seed" 7" -'Nuf Sed Records (1993) *"The Devil Made Here Do It" 7" -Stickshift Records (1993) *Dame Darcy with The Coctails "Tardvark" 7" -High Ball Records (1994) *Sideshow Records Compilation CD (1994) *Kill Rock Stars Compilation CD (1994) *"Devil Made Her Do It" 7" -Stick Shift Records (1993) *Dame Darcy & Dennis Driscoll EP CD -Little Pad Records (1995) *"Will O' Wisp Octopus" 7" -Villa VillaKula Records (1995) *"When I'm Hungry I Eat" -Gormandizer Record Compilation *"Grouse Mountain Skyride" 7" (1996) *Suckdog "Onward Suckdog Soldiers" CD (1998) *Isabelle the Hungriest Filly CD (1998) *Black Strap Molasses Family "The Elixir That'll Fix'er" CD-Transparency Records (1998) *Rock Rock Chicken Pox -CD (1999) *Dame Darcy "My Eyes Have Seen the Glory" CD -CT Records (2002) *"Gem In Eye" 7" -ir-ar Records U.K. (2002) *Dame Darcy's "Greatest Hits Vol. 1" CD -Boptart/Action Driver Records (2004) *Death By Doll "Gasoline" CD -Emperor Penguin Records (2006) *Horse Hospital CD -Infinite Chug Records (2008) *Death By Doll "Cabin Fever" CD -Emperor Penguin Records (2008) *Death By Doll "ElectroRococo" CD Due out February 2011 External Links *Interview with Artist and Comic Book Author Dame Darcy, Fatally Yours, 22 Feb 2010. Sources Category:American creators Category:Comic Books Category:Cartoonists Category:Artists Category:Modern Age Category:1971 Births